morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Category:Races The Nightborn, Generals of Oblivion Ever since mortals first peered into the dark voids beyond the world, there have been those who have longed to serve the baleful powers that brood and hunger Outside. Whereas some were content to walk the path of the Necromancer, studying the Black and making pacts with its denizens, there are a few who go even farther, renouncing the Gods of Aerynth and giving themselves over to the Void, body and soul. Dark rituals consign the bodies of these wicked fiends to death, while their souls are drained away to feed the hunger of the Void. The mind remains, wiped clean of any memory of its previous life, but full of cunning and hate. Unnatural strength and vigor fill their limbs, and their flesh turns pale and hard as alabaster. Thus the old flesh dies, and a Vampire, chosen general of Oblivion, is born. Vampires are blessed with unnatural strength and dead flesh that can withstand the mightiest of blows. But their dark powers come at a great cost: they must consume their own vitality to use their dark gifts, and they are cursed with a ravenous thirst for blood. Darkness incarnate, Vampires walk upon Aerynth as the eyes and ears of the Void, working tirelessly to bring about the Final Darkness, when the Void will greedily consume all that lives. Starting Attributes Training Points Cost: 25 Health Bonus: 40 Mana Bonus: 0 Stamina Bonus: 70 Height: Unknown Walk Speed (combat / non-combat): 6.88 / 4.69 Run Speed (combat / non-combat): 15.52 / 15.52 Statistic Distribution Granted: 45 Base Strength / 120 Max Strength Granted: 50 Base Dexterity / 120 Max Dexterity Granted: 45 Base Constitution / 120 Max Constitution Granted: 50 Base Intelligence / 120 Max Intelligence Granted: 30 Base Spirit / 65 Max Spirit Racial Armor *'Vampire's armor' a 100% Light Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. *'Bloodlord's armor' a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in effect of +1 Constitution. Racial Abilities *'All powers cost health instead of mana or stamina' *Special Resistances: **Poison Resistance: +10% **Cold Resistance: +10% **Unholy Resistance: +10% *Special Weaknesses: **Healing Resistance: +35% **Holy Resistance: -25% **Fire Resistance: -25% *Health Regeneration: -35% *Granted Bloodcraft skill *Bloodcraft: +10 *Grants Powers: Dark Fortitude "Personal Combat Fortitude" Power Rank: 1 (Novice) Granted: Level 1 Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Health Cost: 16 to 35 (at power ranks 1 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No target Effects: *Duration 10:30 to 20:00 minutes at power ranks 1 to 20 *Stackability: **Stack Category: DamageAbsorber **Stack Rank:0 **Stack Rule:Standard (When stack categies and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power.) *Damage Cap: **Percent of player's health which triggers damage cap behavior: +29% to +10% from power ranks 1 to 20 **Blows above damage cap are reduced to 50% of the damage cap value. **DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Crushing', 'Piercing', or 'Slashing'. *Dispel Tags:Fortitude The Lesser Kiss "Single Target Non-Player Health Drain" Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) Granted: Level 1 Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Health Cost: 25 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 20.0 seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: Monsters only(100 Units) Stat Transfer: *From Health to Health *From Target to Caster *Amount: ?? to 57 *Conversion efficiency: 100% *No damage type (not resistible). *Is considered aggressive. Vampire's Kiss "Single Target Player-Only Health Drain" Power Rank: 0 (Untrained) Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Health Cost: 15 to 35 (at Power Ranks 1 to 20) Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: Players Only (100 Units) Stat Transfer: *From Health to Health *From Target to Caster *Amount: 15 to 35 (From levels 1 to 20.) *Conversion Efficiency: 40% to 100%(From levels 1 to 20) *No damage type (not resistible). *Is considered aggressive. Available Charter Types *Unholy Legion *Thieves' Den Note: Applies only to the Saedron server. Patch History 9/27/2006 *Added a -35% Health regeneration debuff to the race. *Vampire's Kiss now drains 15 to 35 health from a target with 40% to 100% efficiency from Power Ranks 0 to 20. 12/21/2004 *Fortitude powers now have a 60 second recycle timer. 12/7/2004 *Added the new Vampire Race. See Also *Vampire Lore *Vampire People *Vampire Ways